Erre
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Ron y Hermione estan esperando su primer bebé. Y entre discusión que va y discusión que viene, Ron sólo tiene un deseo: R, no seas una niña por favor.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo oneshot. Realmente es una suerte que últimamente para Harry solo se me ocurran oneshot, porque si me embarco en cosas muy largas no las termino jamás.**

**Este me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde "Corazón de bruja" y es un RW/HG o algo así, que son mis favoritos.**

**Bueno, también lo escribí de un tirón, así que perdonen alguna incoherencia que encuentren por ahí.**

**Cuidado, hay posibles spoilers, aunque dudo que todavía sean spoilers para alguien.**

**Los personajes no son míos. Ninguno.  
**

**Las comillas y cursiva indican casi siempre pensamientos.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Erre**_

- Buenas tardes. Tomen asiento, por favor.- la medimaga se sentó detrás del escritorio y acercó el fichero hacia ella. Buscó una tarjeta, tarareando alguna melodía de moda. La pareja al otro lado de la mesa se acomodó en las sillas. Él parecía extremadamente nervioso (o cualquier otra variante de la ansiedad –incluido el miedo-) pero ella estaba muy relajada y feliz. Le sonrió para darles ánimos y apretó con su mano derecha la izquierda de él. Su propia mano izquierda reposaba sobre su estómago, que apenas si hacia bulto bajo el sweater.

- Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? ¿Eres Hermione Granger, verdad?- temió haberse equivocado de tarjeta, después de todo, tenía muchos pacientes y les tomaba nueve meses memorizarse sus nombres, caras e historiales.

- Muy bien, gracias. Casi ni tengo náuseas ya, he vuelto a dormir normalmente y no como diferente de antes.- respondió ella. La medimaga consigno todo aquello.

- Y tampoco tiene cambios de humor locos.- aportó el hombre sentado a su lado.

También anotó eso.

- Y ahora es Weasley.- agregó él, después de vacilarlo un momento: casi como si se sintiera culpable.

- ¿Disculpe?- la medimaga levanto la vista. Eso no lo había anotado.

Sí, nos casamos.- afirmó la mujer. Ella también parecía sentirse culpable: ahora tendrían que traspasar su historial clínico a otra ficha que rezará _"Hermione J Weasley_."

- Pero… - la medimaga miró la ficha.- ¡Su última visita fue hace más de un mes! ¿No sabe que tiene que hacerse un control mensual?- ahora realmente tenían de que sentirse culpables.

- Sí, bueno… estuvimos de viaje… - balbuceó Ron, sintiendo que estaba ante su madre.

- … pero fui a un médico mientras estuvimos fuera y dijo que todo iba de maravillas.- intentó defenderse Hermione.

- Vamos a comprobarlo.- le indicó la camilla junto al ecografo. O algo que se parecía a un ecografo muggle.

Hermione se recostó allí y se levanto el sweater. La mujer le unto un líquido resbaloso y frío en el estómago y encendió el aparato. Luego, paso el scanner del ecografo sobre la piel.

Al principio no se veía más que una masa amorronada, pero luego todo fue tomando contornos precisos y colores. Allí estaba el saco amitótico, la cabeza del bebé, sus brazos, su espalda. Un fuerte golpeteo despedido por los altavoces del aparato les indicó que el corazón latía con fuerza y normalidad.

- Allí lo tienen. Esta fuerte y saludable, pero de espaldas. Quizás si insistimos un poco se mueva y podamos ver… ¿Quieren saber su sexo?-

- ¿Es eso posible ya?-

- Por supuesto, Ron.- Hermione rodó los ojos, obviamente no estaba leyendo ningún de los libros que había comprado.- Ya es mi cuarto mes, así que… -

- ¿Quieren saberlo?-

- Claro que si.-

- No.- dijo cortantemente Ron.

- ¿No quieres?- se asombro Hermione. - ¿Por qué?-

- No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.-

- ¿Y cómo sabremos que comprarle?-

- ¡Por favor! ¿Vas a comprarle cosas rosas sólo porque es una niña o celestes porque es un hombrecito?- se burló el pelirrojo.

- ¡Quizás si!- dijo ella, ofendida.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Eso es una tontería y lo sabes! Comprémosle ropa blanca o verde y ya. O de Gryffindor.- aportó luego.

- Ja, que gracioso. ¿Vas a empezar a presionarlo?-

- ¡Al menos yo no compre cada libro que existe de estimulación temprana para niños!-

- ¡No, claro que no! ¡Sólo compraste una diminuto vestuario de los Chuddley Cannons!-

- Podríamos… - ahora la medimaga se sentía culpable, de haber sugerido averiguar el sexo del bebé.

- ¡Quiero saber como dirigirme a mi hijo!- gruño Hermione.

- Tú quieres que se llame Richard si es niño, ¿No? Hay muchos nombres bonitos de niña con R. Digámosle R hasta que nazca.- propusó Ron.

- Claro, como Romilda.- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- Si quieren.- intervino la medimaga.- El señor Weasley puede salir hasta que hayamos terminado.-

- No.- Hermione lo tomó de la muñeca, se incorporó y se acomodó la ropa.- Entonces yo tampoco quiero saberlo. No podría guardar el secreto.- concedió.

- Eres la mejor.- Ron la beso de lleno en los labios, contento de que su esposa hubiera entendido lo importante que era para él aquello.

_Casi medio año después…. _

- ¿Crees que este bien? Grita como aquella vez en la Mansión Malfoy.- notó Ron, preocupado.

Harry se carcajeó lo que provoco una mirada envenenada del pelirrojo.

- ¡Por supuesto que grita como si la estuvieran torturando! ¡Esta dando a luz!- le explico por décima vez. –Al menos no tienes que estar allí dentro… Cuando estuve con Ginny… tuve miedo que en mitad del parto empezará a echarnos maleficios a todos… Especialmente a mí.- admitió el moreno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Desearía estar allí!- se enojó su mejor amigo.

La verdad es que había entrado con Hermione a la sala de partos, pero a la segunda vez que se desmayo, lo habían sacado y le habían permitido a Ginny entrar, por pedido de Hermione, claro. A Ginny le faltaban aún unos meses para la fecha de parto.

Y él tenía prohibida la entrada. Estaba en la sala de espera con los padres de Hermione y la Sra. Weasley que tenía a James en brazos. Y Harry, por supuesto, que trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Y si es una niña?- pregunto, al borde del pánico, el menor de los Weasley.

- ¿Una riña? ¿Te refieres a que las cosas se compliquen? No parece que haya… - Harry no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

- ¡No, una niña! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Una Weasley! ¡Una hija! ¡Dios mío!- lo sacudió levemente por los hombros. Claramente, en ese momento, se le presentaba como un panorama desolador.

- ¿Es en serio?-

La cara de pánico con la que asintió no le dejo lugar a dudar a Potter.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que desde que supiste que Hermione estaba embarazada tu única preocupación fue que fuera una niña en lugar de un niño?- repitió lentamente y en voz alta Harry, como para que Ron escuchará lo estúpido que eso sonaba.

- No lo resistiría.- confesó Ron, con una voz tan chillona que los señores Granger y su madre voltearon a verlo con espanto.

- Estás muy nervioso.- Harry miro a los flamantes abuelos, preocupado por la integridad del ojiazul.- Vamos a tomar algo… relajante a la cafetería. Sólo será un momento y te hará bien.- Lo tomó del codo y lo obligo a ponerse de pie. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a los otros y se llevó a Ron hasta el último piso, donde estaba instalada la cafetería de San Mungo.

Ron lo siguió como sonámbulo hasta allí. Se sentó pesadamente a la mesa y allí se quedo petrificado. Harry lo miró con preocupación.

- Mi amigo esta por ser padre.- le explico a la mujer del mostrador.- ¿Tiene algo para tranquilizarlo? Y una cerveza de mantequilla para mí.- Se quedo unos minutos esperando, mirando desde lejos al pelirrojo y temiendo que se desmayará en cualquier momento. La mujer le dio la cerveza y una botella mediana de tónico para los nervios. Obviamente Ron no se veía nada bien.

- Que se la beba toda.- indicó.

Harry le pagó y fue a sentarse con su amigo. Le llenó un vaso.

- Fondo blanco, amigo.- chocó su botella contra el vaso y bebió un buen trago. Ron lo imitó y se tomó casi todo el vaso de golpe. Harry volvió a llenárselo y el pelirrojo bebió un par de tragos pequeños. Recupero el color nuevamente.

- No quiero que sea una niña.- dijo al fin, después de un rato, con la voz muy débil. Tomó otro trago y se reclinó contra la silla.

- No sabes lo que dices. Estás muy nervioso.- aseguró el moreno, tomando un poco de cerveza.

- No, realmente no quiero. No he pensando en otra cosa desde que supe que Hermione estaba embarazada.- confesó, abochornado. Tomó otro trago y se le relajo el abdomen, ya que había estado rígidamente sentado desde que habían llegado.

- ¡Eso es absurdo, Ron! ¡Nunca creí que te importará tanto tener un hijo varón! Es tan… medieval.- Harry aún no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- No tienes idea.-Tomó otro trago y los hombros cayeron en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

- No puedo entenderlo. ¡A mi me encantaría tener una niña! Bueno, eso no quiere decir que no este feliz con el bebé... - empezó Potter.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Ya tienes a James!- Tomó otro trago, casi terminaba el vaso.- ¡Ya sé! Cuando nazca Albus, te lo cambio por la mía si es niña.- Tomó otro trago, el último y rió ante la cara de espanto de Harry.- Claro, será un problema porque Hermione ya se habrá encariñado.- se le relajo el cuello, que tenía tenso desde hacia más de un mes.- ¿Me das más? No estoy seguro de poder manejar la botella.- Harry le sirvió el contenido restante, poco más de medio vaso. Su mejor amigo tomó otro trago y continuó riendo.- ¡Vamos, era una broma!-

- Creo que vamos a necesitar otra pequeña. Te traería una cerveza de mantequilla, pero los relajantes muggles no se mezclan con alcohol… Aunque esto no tiene mucho alcohol que digamos… - comentó Harry.

- No quiero que sea una niña. No lo resistiría.- Ron tomó un trago que casi liquidaba el contenido del vaso y dejo caer los brazos flojamente a los costados, sin el vaso en la mano, claro.

- ¡Ron, te estás comportando como un niño caprichoso! En primer lugar, no sabes si es niña. Y en segundo lugar, es tu hija de todos modos.- notó su cuñado. _"Y como un borracho." _Pensó Harry, al ver como se encaramaba de codos en la mesa y blandía un dedo delante de sus narices. Quizás había sido demasiado una botella de poción. A Hermione no le gustaría nada. A propósito ¿Cuánto hacia que estaba en trabajo de parto?

- Yo… yo… - Ron parecía no poder articular las palabras.

- Tú vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta. Necesitas aire fresco.- lo sacó a rastras de la sala y bajaron al Londres muggle, a dar un par de vueltas a la manzana.

Salieron por la vieja vidriera en desuso. El aire frio de la noche hizo maravillas con Ron. Harry había temido que se quedará dormido, tan relajado se veía.

Pero, relajado o no, Ron seguía insistiendo en que su bebé no debía ser una niña.

¡No entiendes!- Harry se alegró de que se irritará, porque temió se echará a llorar.- Yo… yo ya tengo todo en mente para él: se va a llamar Richard como el abuelo mago de Hermione y lo voy a llevar a todos los partidos de los Chuddley Cannons, será fanático de ellos, por supuesto. Irá una buena escuela muggle donde hará muchas travesuras pero tendrá buenas notas. Luego Hogwarts; lo pondrán en Gryffindor como a todos los Weasley; estará en el equipo de Quidditch y todas las chicas los adoraran y yo estaré tan orgulloso… - Ron lo abrazó por los hombros y lo sacudió levemente, aunque tuvo que inclinarse un poco para ponerse al nivel de Harry. Casi parecía que ya podía ver a su hijo con la Copa de Quidditch. Aparentemente, era el capitán.- ¡Y no será ni Prefecto ni Premio Anual!- concluyó, con suficiencia.

- O quizás si.- aportó Harry.- Quizás, si es una niña, herede la inteligencia de Hermione y tenga buenas notas y sea Premio Anual. O quizás herede las habilidades de Ginny y este en el equipo de cualquier forma… Y no te preocupes, Hermione tenía chicos que la admiraban también, así que… -

Ron hizo una especie de ruido de disgusto.

Del otro extremo del callejón por donde iban caminando avanzo, corriendo hacia ellos, una forma plateada, cuadrúpeda y elegante. Un gran felino. Ellos se detuvieron en seco y sacaron sus varitas. Esperaron sin moverse.

Cuando la figura llegó a un par de metros de ellos, vieron que era una enorme leona plateada. El gigantesco animal abrió la boca como si fuera a rugir y luego anunció, con la frenética voz de la Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Dónde demonios estás, Ronald Bilius Weasley? ¡Acabas de ser padre! ¡Tu esposa te necesita! ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!-

La leona estalló en volutas de humo plateado.

- ¿Sonaba como mi madre, verdad?- preguntó despreocupadamente Ron.

- Que… ¡Ya nació!- Harry lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió.- ¡Eres padre! ¡Vamos!- se desaparecieron juntos y aparecieron en el hall de San Mungo. - ¡Vamos! Harry lo empujó y lo obligo a correr hacia la sala de partos.

- ¡Al fin llegan!- sólo estaba la Sra. Weasley. – ¡Ya hace una hora que Hermione salió de la sala de partos! La llevaron a la sala 103.- Ron puso cara de pánico.- A Hermione.- ella rodó los ojos.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación, al final de un enorme corredor. Se cruzó con varias madres que paseaban a sus hijos por los pasillos.

El estómago se le retorció. De algún modo, la poción estaba desvaneciéndose en su sangre.

_Habitación 103._

Dio unos leves golpecitos y entró.

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama. Se veía muy cansada, pero bien. Su padre estaba examinando unos carteles que explicaban síntomas de enfermedades infantiles mágicas. Su madre le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y le sostenía la mano.

- Hola.- ella sonrió débilmente e intento arreglarse el cabello sobre el rostro.- ¿Me veo muy mal?- murmuró.

- Estás hermosa.- se acercó a ella y la beso levemente.

- Estaremos afuera.- la Sra. Granger le sonrió a su hija.- Volveremos en un rato.- le indico con la cabeza la puerta a su marido.

- Felicitaciones.- el padre de Hermione se acercó a Ron y le estrechó la mano.- Cuídalas.-

"_Por- Mer-lín"_

Ron tragó saliva y asintió quedadamente con la cabeza mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Cuando los dejaron solos, se acercó a su esposa y se sentó en la silla que dejo su suegra. Le tomó una mano y con la otra le acarició la frente.

- Vamos a tener que pensar un nombre.- ella dijo.

El asintió en silencio, pero no sonrió.

- Richard me gustaba.- casi protestó, como un niño al que lo obligan a cambiar su plato favorito por cualquier otro, pero que sabe que no tiene remedio.

- ¿Estás muy decepcionado de que no sea un niño?- ella le tomó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos con preocupación. – Por eso no quisiste saber su sexo antes, ¿Verdad?-

- Sólo un poco: ya tenía todo el equipo de los Chuddley Cannons y estaba empezando a ahorrar para su primera escoba de carrera.- sonrió débilmente él.

- Pero igual le querrás ¿Verdad?- dijo ella en broma. Pero toda broma tiene su parte de verdad.- En serio, cuando el padre no puede aceptar haber tenido una niña en vez de un hijo, se lo transfiere sin querer y ella luego… -

En ese momento entro una enfermera trayendo al bebé envuelta en una toalla.

- Es una niña hermosa y muy sana.- Miró a Ron.- ¡Ya entiendo a quien saco el cabello! Ojala también tenga sus ojos. Ahora duerme, pero en cuanto despierte querrá comer.- informó. - ¿Quién quiere tenerla primero?- miró alternativamente a ambos padres. Ron no hizo ningún gesto. Hermione lo miro con preocupación y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a su marido.

- Yo lo haré.- Ron extendió los brazos, indeciso.

- Aquí. Sosténgale bien la cabeza.- acomodó a la pequeña en los brazos de su padre.- Cualquier cosa toquen el timbre que esta allí. Ah, y por un tiempo no usen perfume ni nada así, ella los reconoce por el olor.- salió y cerró suavemente la puerta.

Ron observó fijamente a su hija. Le analizo los rasgos. Tenía la nariz de Hermione y era pelirroja como él. Incluso tenía ya algunas pequeñas pecas, pero amarronadas como las de su esposa, no rojas como las suyas. Era muy blanca.

Hermione deslizo un dedo en la manito del bebé y ella la agarró con fuerza. Siguió durmiendo.

- La querrás, ¿verdad? Cuando te hagas a la idea.- lo dijo con temor.

- ¿Es en serio?- Ron dejó de observar a la niña y miro con seriedad a la castaña.- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡La adoro! ¡Ese es precisamente el problema! ¡Aunque tenga treinta años seguirá siendo mi bebé y no voy a resistir que ningún hombre la mire!-

- ¡Ron!- Hermione se echo a reír al entender finalmente cual era la preocupación de su esposo. – ¡No empieces ya! ¿Y qué, si era un niño no te importaría con todas las chicas que salga? ¡Eso es tan machista! ¡Tan... medieval!- rió ella.

- Harry dijo lo mismo. No me importa.- Ron la besó y sonrió. Era cierto, pero no podía evitarlo: desde que se le había ocurrido que podía ser una niña, lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en que haría cuando empezará a salir con chicos. - ¿Podemos pedirle que sea el padrino?-

- ¡Pero ya es padrino de Ted!-

- ¡Y que más da! ¡Puede ser un mal ejemplo para dos niños! ¿Cómo le pondremos? Romilda no, por favor.- dijo él con temor.

- No.- ella rió de nuevo.- ¿Recuerdas la película que vimos el día que me pediste que nos mudáramos juntos?- recordó súbitamente.

- Si, esa del barco que se hundía. Era larguísima… Aunque no me quejo, me dio oportunidad de pensar como pedírtelo… -

- Ella se llamaba Rose y era pelirrojo, decidida e inteligente. Pongámosle Rose.-

- ¿Y qué si era niño ibas a ponerle Richard Jack?- años después, aún le molestaba a Ron que Hermione encontrará atractivo al protagonista de la película.

- No, Leonardo.- la mujer rodó los ojos.

- Me gusta Rose. Nadie de mi familia se llama así.Quizás sea normal.- dijo él con toda seriedad.- Rose Hermione Weasley.-

- Pensé que querías que fuera normal.- dijo ella, besándole una mejilla.

- Bueno, al próximo quiero ponerle Ronald de segundo nombre, así que es lo justo.- explicó él.

- ¿El próximo?- Hermione levantó una ceja.

- No pensarás que puedo cuidarla solo ¿O sí?-

**FIN**

**Bueno, todavía estoy atontada por el frenesí de escritura, así que espero su opinión.**

**¿Qué puedo? Por supuesto, la película a la que alude Hermione es "Titanic" que se estreno en el 98 o 99, así que bien pudieron haberla visto cuando eran novios. ****(Confieso que nunca la vi completa) El nombre Rose nunca me gusto mucho (y Hugo tampoco) (Pero luego me di cuenta que son las iniciales de ellos, digamos intercaladas.) así que le invente esta explicación poética... y si, puedo ver a Ron celoso de Leonardo DiCaprio, años después aún.  
**

** Y por si hay algún argentino dando vueltas, aclaro que la idea de que llamen R al bebe hasta que nazca se me ocurrió y luego me di cuenta que en una serie argentina habían hecho exactamente eso los protagonistas (se me debe haber quedado en el subconsciente) pero fue sin intención.**

**No sé porque, siempre se me ocurrió que Ron y Hermione tardaban mucho más en decidirse a casarse que Ginny y Harry y que incluso los sorprendía el primer hijo sin estar casados, pero si viviendo juntos. (No me cuesta mucho imaginar a Ron tratando de tener su propia casa lo más pronto posible: "Cuando yo tenga mi propia casa, no voy a plantar ninguna de estas cosas.")**

**No tengo idea cual es realmente el Patronus de la Sra. Weasley, pero vino a mi mente la frase "Defiende a sus hijos como una leona" y siempre me ha gustado la teoría de que los Weasley son descendientes de Gryffindor.**

**El otro día, viendo la sexta película de Harry (una de las que más me gusto, por el momento) me pregunte: "Si Ron odia cualquier chico que se acerque a su hermana solo por principio, ¿qué pensará de su hija?" Seguramente ya antes de que nazca teme por ellos. Y es más, para la escena del tónico de los nervios no podían quitarme de la cabeza la cara de Rupert Grint hechizado por los calderos de chocolate. Supongo que este fic esta muy influido por la película, lo que es una vergüenza para alguien que lee los libros desde los once años. Y varias veces.**

**Así que, por empezar, Ron se lamentará de entrada tener una hija a la que sobreproteger.**

**Sobre la ecografía: no me di la imaginación para saber como hacen los controles prenatales en el mundo mágico y tampoco tengo mucha experiencia de los que es _realmente_ una ecografía muggle. Y, me entere luego, a partir del quinto mes se puede saber el sexo del bebé. Esto casi no importa a fines prácticos, pero por si les interesa.**

**Sé que puede parecer que hay muchos dialogos innecesarios, pero fue todo en afán de darle verosimilitud.  
**

**Bueno, la verdad es que pretendía que esto fuera de humor, pero no es mi fuerte realmente.**

**(Habría que preguntarse cual es)**

**Es todo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
